


You might kill me with desire

by chilirocket



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, Travel, Under-negotiated Kink, a jockstrap plays an important part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilirocket/pseuds/chilirocket
Summary: Nick runs a Bed & Breakfast that Louis stays at for a couple of nights.While browsing the internet one evening, Louis comes across an intriguing picture of Nick which in turn leads to an interesting encounter with him.





	You might kill me with desire

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write from experience.  
> So, the first part of this is based on true events and that's why Nick has a massive beard and isn't British. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Also, I don't run the tumblr account mentioned in the fic. I just like to look at it sometimes :)

Louis was content.

And why wouldn’t he be?

He was sitting on a stone bench at the Portrush seaside, looking out at the sea, listening to the waves rolling in, his hair getting ruffled by a light breeze. He could smell the sea as well and he loved it. Some people had said to him that the sea smells like sewage - but he didn’t agree.  
It was a fantastic place to be.

Also, he should really take a picture for his water-aesthetics tumblr account. He usually reblogged quite a few pictures but he tried to get original content whenever he was able to and the pattern that the sunrays created on the surface of the sea seemed ideal.

Not many people were out yet, probably because it was still quite early. It was just gone 11 o’clock and that _was_ early for Louis. At least when he was on holiday. However, there were a couple of people walking their dogs on the promenade and a few kids were running around on the beach playing a game with a ball that they seemed to have made up.

He had arrived at that small town on the coast of Northern Ireland only moments earlier, coming in by bus from another village not too far away. Louis, a drama teacher from England, was on his summer break. He had never really been to Northern Ireland, so he wanted to take that summer break to explore the small country, visiting as many places as possible.

When he’d arrived in Portrush he first went to the Bed & Breakfast he’d stay at. He knew that it’d probably be too early to check in since that was usually only possible from 2 or 3 pm but he wanted to at least leave his suitcase there, so that he was free to spend his time as he pleased, instead of lugging his baggage around.

But that’s when it got a little strange.

Leaning back against the wall the bench was stood in front of, he took his mobile out and texted his best mate Niall, “I’m…”

“You’re what?” Niall texted back immediately. Louis had to push his sunglasses back up a little, so that he could read his phone’s screen properly.  While he really enjoyed the sun and the sea and especially the combination of the two, it really was no good when you wanted to read something on your phone.

“Idk. Confused. Pissed off - but not really. Mostly confused. Bewildered almost.”

Almost as soon as Louis had sent that message his phone rang. It was Niall, of course.

“Mate! What’s up?”

“Nialler, hi! I don’t know, man. I went to my B&B, rang the bell and had to wait for ages for someone to open the door.”

Niall just hummed. It didn’t sound that strange so far.

Louis continued, “Finally this hippy type of person opens the door. He was ancient! Well, ok, mid-30s maybe. I think it was just his enormous grey beard that made him look older. Anyway, the first thing he said to me was ‘sorry, check-in is only from 4 to 6.’ That’s weird, right?”

“Well, I guess. Usually you’d have more time. What’s the reason for it, you think?”

“I have a feeling he does everything by himself - I had to fill out a form on what I want for breakfast tomorrow and on the form it said ‘if you don’t hand this in by 6pm, you won’t get any breakfast the following day’. He also said something about doing some other kind of work. I didn’t really catch that though.”

“Wow, sounds like he’s quite busy. “ Niall laughed.

“I’d say. He was really nice though. Offered to take my suitcase although he said that he usually didn’t do that. He actually didn’t have a space for it, he just popped it in the dining room in which he seemed to store loads of other things as well.  Then he rattled of all these things I could do until check-in.”

“That does sound nice,” Niall agreed.

“He kept calling me Lewis, though!”

That made Niall unwillingly snort. “Oh!”

“Yeah… I think he honestly didn’t know any better, though?!”

“Did you not correct him?”

“Just once. I don’t know… It didn’t bother me enough to try again.”

“Oh? But usually it irks you to no end.”

“I know. But usually people do it to piss me off and he didn’t seem to know any better? And he was so confident when he said it. I don’t know. Also, I don’t think he’s British - or Irish for that matter.”

“Alright then. So, what are you up to now?”

“Going for a swim in the sea, I guess. It’s a little cold still but the sun’s out. I wanna make the most of it, you know?”

“Definitely! Enjoy!”

“Thanks. And thanks for listening to me sort through my thoughts.”

“No worries! Talk to you later!”

“Later!” Louis answered and rung off.

~

Hours later Louis was lying in bed scrolling through his personal social media on his phone. The day had exhausted him. First the travelling - he hated taking the bus, and then being outside for long periods of time and being active all day. He’d swum in the sea and explored lots on foot. And honestly, he felt like he’d seen everything that little town had to offer, so he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do there the next couple of days. But maybe that was just his impression after leaving his favourite place on the coast so far, the Giant’s Causeway.

He liked a picture of the LADbible on instagram. They’d always been quite funny, although if he was honest they’d got worse. Then he commented under his friend, Zayn’s, picture of his new skateboard, “Love the new board. Looks siiiick!” He scrolled a little more but there was nothing else that interested him, so he switched to twitter where he liked and retweeted some of his sisters’ tweets.

He kept refreshing the apps but at one point there was just nothing new to see. He wasn’t ready to sleep just then, though.

‘What to do? What to do?’ He pondered.

He started googling random things, such as ‘most deadly jellyfish’ because his eyes fell on a picture of a jellyfish that was hung opposite his bed, which then led him to googling whether there were any dangerous ones in the Portrush area which then led him to look for articles of people dying in sea related accidents in the area. It wasn’t the happiest google search he’d ever done but it was quite fascinating.

Finally, he remembered the name of the man running the Bed & Breakfast. He’d seen it on a sign near the entrance. He was called Nick Grimshaw. If he googled him, he might find out where he was from. He’d bet on Scandinavia. Or maybe he’d find a picture to show Niall.

Louis typed the name into google and pressed ‘enter’, hoping for the best.

The first result that came up was facebook. Go figure. He’d wait to check that out, though. He was always too paranoid that he might accidentally click on something that might give his stalking away.

Next was what looked like a professional photography website, followed by a couple of LinkedIn profiles.

Thus he clicked on the photography website. He quickly realised that Nick - well, he didn’t actually know just then whether it was really ‘his’ Nick - _the person_ had organised their website by albums. Apparently he travelled a lot. Whoever he was. There were albums with pictures of Paris and Puerto Rico and New York, but then there were others as well. He’d evidently photographed a fashion show as well as a gallery opening. There were also pictures of the aurora borealis. Those made Louis quite jealous because he’d love to see it at one point in his life. It was definitely on his bucket list.

Louis clicked through all those albums but he couldn’t even find a hint of whether this was from the person he was looking for.

But did it even matter who had taken the pictures? Because while they were nice to look at, they definitely didn’t tell him anything about the owner.

Quickly Louis scrolled through the remaining albums (lots of them were about Ibiza - obviously a favourite), just in case there’d be anything important.

He scrolled and scrolled and scrolled but suddenly he stopped.

What was that? It couldn’t be, right?

The album was titled ‘IBIZA DAY 4’. One of the first pictures in that album was of a person, a man to be exact, standing at an open window in what seemed to be a bedroom. He was holding a mug, while he was looking out of said window.

Louis clicked on the picture in order to enlarge it, so that he could see better.

What had made Louis stop and stare at that picture was what the man was wearing.

The photo was a little dark (maybe it was taken against the sun, Louis mused or it was supposed to be artsy - Louis wasn’t sure about these photography things; he could appreciate beauty though and that’s what he saw there), so it wasn’t that easy to make out loads of the details in the photo.

However, Louis could still see that the man was wearing a jockstrap.

A jockstrap and a jumper. And that was it.

Louis couldn’t believe it. Why would someone put such a photo on their professional website?

He’d also never understood the purpose of a jockstrap. Why would someone wear something like that?

He had to admit though that it looked good on Nick. Fantastic even.

And yeah, there was no doubt in Louis’ mind that that was the Nick Grimshaw he was looking for. The physique fit and his massive beard was easy to make out as well.

He tried to save the picture but it wouldn’t let him do that for some reason. Nick had probably protected his pictures - which was understandable.

Instead, Louis took a screenshot and cropped it so that only the bit that was interesting to him was left.

He attached the picture to a message to Niall, “That is the guy running the B&B!”

Since Niall didn’t answer immediately this time, Louis sent him a second message, “And what’s the purpose of a jockstrap?”

He honestly wanted to know. He supposed it had something to do with doing sports? Though why you couldn’t just wear boxer briefs wasn’t clear to him. And if he was honest, he associated jockstraps more with porn than sports. Especially gay porn.

Whatever the reasons for it, Nick looked hot in it.

Louis switched from his messaging app back to the website to look at the picture once again. You could make out the outline of Nick’s dick and god, Louis wanted to touch it! No, he wanted to get his mouth on that!

He could imagine himself in the bedroom the picture was taken in. On his knees in front of Nick who was casually looking out of the window. There might be people on the street and they wouldn’t know that Louis was on his knees in front of that handsome man, giving him the best blow job he could.

And that arse! He’d love to get his mouth on that as well! God, all these ideas were making him horny. He was half hard already.

All of a sudden Louis was pulled out of his increasingly sexual thoughts as a message from Niall popped up on his screen.

“Interesting picture. Where did you get that? And about your other question, idk man…. I’ve never had one!? I’ve never seen anyone wear one.”

Louis sat up a little, so that he could type better. “I got it from his photography website.”

“Interesting picture to put up of yourself.” And within seconds another message from Niall came through, “Do you think he can see that you saved the picture? :D”

That made Louis sit up all the way.

“What? How would he be able to tell? Also, I didn’t save it, I took a screenshot.” And after a moment he added, “Do you think it’s because I’m using his wifi? Or do you think he can see how long a person visits his website for?”

“Idk man, I was mostly kidding. But I’m sure that website owners have a stats counter that shows them who accessed their page from where and for how long. It’s just a standard thing to have.”

“OMG O_O”

“I’m sure you have nothing to worry about though! He probably doesn’t even look at his stats.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“And even if he does, why would he say something to you?”

Niall and Louis exchanged a few more messages until Louis had calmed down enough to be able to sleep.

~

The next morning Louis was a little hesitant to go down to breakfast. He didn’t know if he was overreacting but the previous night made Louis feel uneasy and he wasn’t keen on having to face Nick. Nonetheless he made his way into the breakfast room. A few other guests were sat at some tables already. “Morning,” he greeted them.

A few of them replied with ‘good mornings’ or nodded to him, while he sat down at a table by himself.

“Morning Lewis!” Nick greeted him enthusiastically. He carried two plates from the kitchen and brought them over to an older couple. “It’ll be just a moment with your breakfast, alright? Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Tea, please. Thank you.” Louis replied. He felt a little awkward but Nick acted as usual, so he had probably nothing to worry about.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to pass the time while he waited for his breakfast. He saw that quite a few people had reblogged the picture on his water-aesthetics account and some had even commented on it. Smiling to himself he vowed to take another picture that day. Other than that there wasn’t much to look at since he had scrolled through his personal social media so obsessively the previous night. So he switched to his gallery. He’d taken a few pictures on his trip already. Just a snap here and there, though. He especially liked the ones he’d taken at the Giant’s Causeway and at Carrick-a-Rede rope bridge.

He swiped idly through his folder until he got to Portrush. He’d only taken that picture of the sea that he’d put on tumblr and one other picture of the beach so far. The beach didn’t look that special but he’d taken it in order to send it to Niall. And it was a good memory anyway.

Muscle memory had him swipe right another time and all of a sudden he nearly dropped his phone. The picture that stared back at him from his phone was the screenshot he’d taken last night of Nick’s photo. Hastily he tried to exit the gallery, hoping that nobody was noticing his strange behaviour.

“Everything alright?” Asked Nick, who was suddenly stood next to him, innocently. Almost too innocently.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Louis replied quickly, blushing deep red.

“You almost dropped your phone. Did you get a bad message?”

“No, no. Everything’s alright.” Louis explained, avoiding looking at Nick.

“Ok, I’m glad.” Nick put down a pot of tea in front of Louis and handed him a cup. “I’ll be right back with the food.”

“Right. Thank you.” Louis poured himself a cup.

The breakfast was good. He’d ordered a full English breakfast. Because why not? He’d usually have cereal, maybe some toast at the weekends but he was on holiday after all.

One after another the other guests left until there was only one other person and Louis left in the room.

“So, what are you up to today?” Nick suddenly asked. He’d come out of the kitchen, dishtowel over his shoulder.

“I’m going to Londonderry for the day.” The other person replied. “I read all about the city walls yesterday and it seemed quite interesting?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Oh, for sure!” Nick replied. “Good choice! Tell me tomorrow what you thought? I’ve actually taken really interesting pictures on that wall a couple of years ago. Good times…” Nick sighed wistfully.

After a moment he turned his attention towards Louis. “What about you then, Lewis?”

“It’s Louis actually.”

“Oh, sorry, Louis.”

“What about me?”

“Do you like taking pictures?”

“What?” Louis turned red again.

Nick looked at him imploringly. He smiled slightly after a moment. “Nah, sorry. I meant to ask what your plans for today are.”

“Oh, ehm. I’ve actually signed up for a surfing lesson later this morning. Other than that I’m not sure yet.”

“Have you surfed before?”

“I’ve had a lesson here and there but I can’t actually _surf._ ” Louis replied.

Nick looked at him appraisingly. “Alright. Hope you enjoy it.”

~

Louis had a lovely day filled with surfing, reading and relaxing on the beach, and having some food in a couple of places that looked inviting.

It was only half seven and he was in bed already. He’d stripped down to his boxers and left his t-shirt on. He liked being in bed that early. Usually he wasn’t one to watch a lot of TV - he had other things to do - but on holiday he enjoyed watching a film here or there and it allowed him to catch up on pop culture as well.

That night The Bourne Legacy was on and he was quite looking forward to that. Until that started he still had about one and a half hours, though, so he decided to make use of the time by sorting through the pictures he’d taken that day and sending the best to his family as well as his friends. Also, he really wanted to bring Niall up to date with what had happened with Nick at breakfast. Because Nick had definitely acted strange.

He was just tapping out his first message to his best friend when he could hear three knocks coming from his door.

Louis startled. Surprised he looked towards the door. Surely he’d imagined that!? Who’d knock at his door? Maybe the person had the wrong one?!

A couple of seconds later the knocking could be heard again, this time more urgently.

Louis was a little apprehensive, got up off his bed, though, and made his way over to the door. He opened it carefully - just a crack.

“Nick?”

“Louis!”

“Uhm…?”

“Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Why?” Louis wanted to know. His question was met with a challenging look from Nick. “Is there a problem?”

“No, but I thought you might be bored, you know? And since I’m a nice person I figured I’d come here to relieve you from this boredom. You know, so that you don’t have to rely on pictures from the internet. It’s so much better to have the real thing, yeah?” Nick smirked coolly after he’d delivered his little speech.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Yeah? Well, I bet your browsing history would beg to differ.” Having said that Nick pushed the door further open and took a few steps into the room.

Louis stared at the older man open-mouthed.

“Relax, darling.” Nick tried to calm a clearly overwhelmed Louis. He stroked Louis’ arm lightly while using his other hand to close the door.

Louis looked to where Nick was stroking him a little perplexed. Suddenly there was a hand caressing him on his other side as well. He had barely time to notice that, before Nick was crowding him against the door.

Louis looked up at Nick’s face. He was a good bit taller than Louis which hadn’t registered with Louis before but now it was quite obvious.

“I’m going to kiss you now. If you don’t want this, tell me now!” Nick implored.

All Louis could do was nod. He averted his eyes and waited for Nick’s lips to meet his own.

He startled a little when it wasn’t his mouth Nick was going for but his neck. Nick lingered there for a moment, kissing and licking it. He softly blew on the wet spot, which made Louis shiver. Satisfied Nick went to kiss Louis’ neck again. After a moment he kissed his way up, along Louis’ jaw until after an excruciating long time - for Louis - their lips finally met. Louis sighed into the kiss - kind of relieved.

Just the night before he had imagined Nick doing this to him and now he got to actually experience it. He never would’ve thought that it would come about the way it did but he couldn’t complain.

A little later they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

Nick took a step closer to Louis, moving one of his hands that had been rubbing Louis’ arms to Louis’ head, cradling it and the other to his side, holding him in place. Nick observed Louis for a moment. He was pressed against the door and looked back at Nick with hooded eyes. Nick ran his thumb along Louis’ bottom lip before he moved in to kiss him again. This time with more fervour.

He opened his mouth, prompting Louis to do the same, and licked into it immediately.

Nick jerked his hip forward against Louis’.

“Oh?” Louis sounded a little surprised.

Nick smirked. “Can you feel it?”

“Yeahhh,” Louis moaned. Nick was sporting a semi - had he come to Louis’ room like that or did Louis turn him on that much? Louis wondered - and pressing it against Louis’ own half-hard dick.

“Feels good, yeah?” Nick wanted to know.

Louis nodded his agreement - because yeah, the friction was excellent. Nick didn’t waste any time and grabbed Louis’ hand and guided it towards his bulge.

“Feel it then!” He requested. When Louis hesitated, Nick added, “Come on, don’t be shy, pet!”

Louis blushed lightly but pressed his hand against Nick’s bulge. He rubbed the dick through the clothes a little, which had Nick sigh in satisfaction. The more Louis massaged Nick’s erection, the more Nick seemed to enjoy it. His eyes drifted shut and his head dropped to Louis’ forehead. This encouraged Louis to continue and take the next step, so he took hold of Nick’s trousers, that he’d dubbed ‘hippy trousers’ in his head, with both hands and pulled them down. They slid down Nick’s long legs easily. Nick stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way.

That’s when Louis saw it! But OMG, it couldn’t be, right? Surely he wouldn’t!

He stared at Nick’s crotch. Nick’s crotch that was covered by a jockstrap. The very same one that Louis had seen him wear in the picture he had stared at the previous night.

And apparently he was staring again because Nick whispered, “That’s what you wanted, yeah? And I told you earlier that the real thing is so much better.”

“Yeah…” Louis’ eyes flitted between Nick’s face and his crotch.

“Touch it! Come on, I know you want to!”

Yeah, Louis did want to touch it. And he wanted to do so much more as well. He also finally lost a little of his initial shyness. But in his defence, he’d been taken by surprise by Nick’s visit and the dominance he exerted, so he needed a little time to come out of his shell. He had had a hook-up here and a one night stand there but he usually didn’t do something like that. He wanted to now, though, oh man, did he want to!

Louis shook himself out of his slight stupor and began exploring with his hands. He grabbed Nick’s dick through the jockstrap and squeezed it a little, to which Nick moaned loudly in approval. While Louis kept rubbing Nick’s dick and balls with one hand, he used his other hand to follow one of the straps to the back until that hand finally came to rest on the small of Nick’s back.

Louis let his hand slide down and it immediately came in contact with Nick’s bare arse.

He knew in theory that he’d find no fabric there but now it just had him wonder again why some men wore something like that. He could ask Nick, he supposed. But maybe later.

He stroked Nick’s arse cheeks, one after another, kneaded them a little, and ran his hand experimentally over Nick’s crack.

Nick heaved a sigh in surprise and kissed Louis hungrily for a moment.

“God, I love that! Do it again!”

So Louis did it again and then ran a finger along the crack. It was a little dry, so he spat on his hand, spread it a little and repeated his action.

Nick sighed satisfied. “That’s so good!”

Louis grinned proudly at him. He spat on his hand again, dragged his finger along Nick’s crack another time, and finally he circled the rim of Nick’s hole.

Nick gasped into Louis’ mouth surprised and consequently intensified the kiss.

Louis took his hand from Nick’s arse and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him a little closer again and tried to grind on him.

That made Nick take a step back though, so that he could grab Louis by the waist and hoist him up, pressing him against the door to make it a little easier on him - never once breaking the kiss.

After a while of passionately making out and  - sort of - grinding on each other, Nick ended the kiss. “OK, then. Let’s get you to bed, pet!” Having said that he put his hands under Louis’ legs and slowly walked over to the bed, which was in the centre of the room. Carefully he laid Louis down on the bed and immediately crawled on top of him.

Nick gave Louis a quick kiss and said, “Let’s get you of this!” He went on to take Louis’ t-shirt off him, Louis helping him by sitting up a little.

“You take your jumper off as well then.” Louis demanded.

“Don’t you find it sexy? It’s just like in the picture!” He cocked an eyebrow.

“I m-mean… Yeah, you looked great like that but now it’s a little different. So, could you please…?”

“Sure, if that’s what you need.” Nick took off his jumper and threw it on the floor to Louis’ t-shirt.

Louis looked up at Nick’s body approvingly. He was a sucker for hairy chests. He loved running his fingers through the soft, curly hair, and he also loved playing with a person’s nipples. Maybe he enjoyed it so much because it was one of the best things another person could do to him. So he tried sitting up to do just that but Nick immediately pushed him down onto the bed again.

“Not so fast, darling, let me appreciate your body!”

Nick kissed Louis quickly on the lips but then attached his mouth (as if he knew how much Louis would love it) to Louis’ left nipple and started sucking on it. Louis tensed up at that but Nick stroked his cheek a little, assuring him that way that it’d be okay, while still working on that nipple. Finally, he licked a wet stripe over it, blew on it, and flicked it.

“Aahhh,” Louis flinched.

“It feels good, though, yeah?” He looked down at Louis from his kneeling position above him and smirked a little.

Nick wasted no time and started licking and biting on Louis’ other nipple - not to neglect that one.

Louis felt exquisite, the stimulation of his nipples going directly to his rapidly hardening dick. “Oh fuck, this is so good! _You’re_ so good!” He burrowed his hands in Nick’s hair, wanting to pull him closer but at the same time he also wanted to push him off since it was becoming too much. His nipples were quite sensitive.

Nick sat back a little and looked at his handiwork. Louis’ face clearly showed how blissed out he was. “You’re so gorgeous like this, you know that? Also…, I love the little tan you’ve got going on!”

Nick stroked Louis’ tummy lightly while still looking at him, as if contemplating what he was going to do next. After a moment he informed Louis, “I’m going to blow you now but you won’t come! OK?”

Louis looked up at him confused. “What? Why?”

“Promise me that you won’t come, that you’ll tell me when you’re close. I wanna fuck myself on your beautiful, beautiful dick!”

“OK, OK, OK” Louis repeated himself. “Just - ahhhhh, get your mouth on my dick!”

“Quite demanding, aren’t you?” Nick retorted, while taking Louis’ dick in his hand, lightly stroking up and down.

Nick watched Louis’ reaction closely and when he saw Louis’ eyes close in ecstasy, he lowered his head, stopped stroking but immediately took the tip of Louis’ dick into his mouth.

Louis let out a deep sigh and bucked his hips a little as if to feed Nick more of his dick.

Nick seemed to have expected that because he put his left hand flat on Louis’ lower stomach in order to force him back down. He also mumbled a strict ‘no’ which was hard to make out as he kept Louis’ dick in his mouth the whole time.

He’d circled the head with his tongue a few times before he grabbed Louis’ dick at the base and took it out of his mouth.

“Noo,” Louis complained, wanting back Nick’s mouth.

“Relax, pet.” He replied. He then proceeded to lick a long, wet stripe along the underside of Louis’ dick. Having got to the base, Nick mouthed at Louis’ balls for a bit before licking the length of his dick back up. He put it back in his mouth, sucking on the head for a moment before slowly taking more and more of Louis’ dick into his mouth until almost all of it fit into Nick’s mouth. He then moved a little up and down, slowly at first, to find a rhythm, but faster after some time, massaging Louis’ dick with his tongue and lips.

“’s good, so good,” Louis moaned. It was apparent that he was struggling with staying still but he was giving it his best, having learned from the time before. Nick seemed to have realised that as well, so he rewarded Louis’ effort by rubbing Louis’ hip with his free hand.

Nick continued sucking Louis’ dick until Louis’ moans became heavier and louder.

“God, I love that you’re so loud!” Nick complimented, sitting back up. “But I’m sure you’ve got enough for now. You’re so hard, you’re about to shoot - and without saying a word. Tut tut,” Nick flicked Louis’ erect dick with his middle finger.

“Ahhh,” Louis flinched. Having your hard and sensitive dick flicked hurt!

“Cool down for a moment,“ Nick instructed. “I’m just fingering myself open again real quick.

“Again?” Louis sat up a little and looked at Nick confusedly.

“Got myself ready before I came here.”

Louis furrowed his brows. “So, you just assumed…”

“Yeah, and it seems that I was right, yeah?”

“I mean…”

“Come on, you love it! Don’t deny it. And it’s not as if I wouldn’t have excepted a ‘no’, but you’re clearly into me and you’re quite hot yourself - otherwise I wouldn’t be here. So what is the problem?”

Louis just shook his head. “Let’s get on with it then, I’m ready.”

“I know you are but I need a moment.” He got off the bed and went to grab his trousers. In one of the pockets there were a condom and a sachet of lube. He threw the condom to Louis who was watching him from his position on the bed and opened the sachet himself. He squirted some of the lube onto his middle and index fingers, got onto the bed again - on all fours this time - and moved so that his arse was turned towards Louis. He then proceeded to finger himself open again.

“You’re enjoying the show?” He wanted to know.

“Yeahhh,” Louis responded. While Nick was busy, Louis’d put the condom on his dick and was now stroking himself as he was watching Nick’s fingers glide in and out of Nick’s arse.

Nick turned around and saw Louis pleasuring himself. “Hey, stop that!” Nick slapped Louis’ hand away. I want you to last for a bit at least.”

“Get over here then! I’ve been ready for ages!”

Nick complied and was about to position himself on Louis’ dick, when Louis spoke again, “Wait! You’re not going to take your jockstrap off?”

Nick looked at Louis and smirked a little. “No, I’ve still got plans for it. Just know that you’ll be included in the plans.” He winked at Louis.

Louis couldn’t care less in that moment what kind of plans Nick might have later on, he just wanted to have his dick inside of Nick - the sooner the better! He sighed in relief when Nick finally moved over Louis’ lap. Nick grabbed Louis’ dick and guided it towards his hole, he lowered himself a little, so that the tip of Louis’ dick could enter Nick’s arse.

“More!” Louis had closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the process.

Nick didn’t react to that demand. He simply stuck to his pace and lowered himself slowly - little by little - down Louis’ dick until it was completely buried inside of him.

Nick sighed rather loudly which made Louis open his eyes and look up at him.

“It feels nice to be filled up again,” Nick said honestly. He held on for a moment, put his hands on Louis’ chest in order to hold himself up and then started moving slowly up and down. He kept that pace for a while, getting used to Louis’ dick, finding a rhythm but also teasing Louis a little since for Louis Nick wasn’t moving fast enough; he wanted it rougher which became clear by the way he was bucking his hips.

“Hey, stop that!” Nick scolded him. “I’m setting the pace!”

“Sor-Sorry,” Louis stuttered out. He honestly tried to stay still, he wanted Nick to have his way with him, he liked it when the other person took over, it was just so, so difficult! Because he was so turned on by what Nick was doing to him!

Nick was slowly rolling his hips, creating an excellent feeling for the both of them. Lazily he looked down on Louis, smirking a little. This was good, so good! He leaned forward a little, never once losing his rhythm, licking over Louis’ nipples.

“Niiiick,” Louis whined. “Please! I need more!”

“Just hold on a little longer! I’ve got you, darling!” Nick tried to assure Louis. His movements got even slower then. “Massage my dick a bit, come on! That’ll take your attention of your own for a bit.”

Louis didn’t hesitate and put his right hand forward towards Nick’s crotch. He tried to wriggle his hand inside the jockstrap but Nick wouldn’t have it. He slapped Louis’ hand lightly, “If you can’t behave, you won’t come at all! I told you that I’ve still got plans for the jockstrap.”

Louis sighed but it was more petulant than anything else, he did as he was told, though. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Nick’s instructions, Nick was just so slow and Louis wanted, no needed, more!

Louis rubbed Nick’s bulge and tried his best to massage Nick’s erection through the thick material of the jockstrap. He could feel how hard Nick was. Surely it wouldn’t take that much more to make him come.

As if on cue Nick gasped loudly and stuttered in his movements for the first time.

Satisfied Louis smirked at Nick.

“I never said that you weren’t good or that you weren’t turning me on,” Nick defended himself, rolling his eyes.

“Get a move on then!”

This request had the opposite effect though, as Nick suddenly stopped.

“What?” Louis was confused.

Nick got off Louis, as if it was the most natural thing ever to do in that situation, and stood up. “I’ve been wearing the jockstrap all day,” he explained calmly while taking it off. “And there’s been quite a lot of precum leaking from my penis. You know, just now obviously. You have very talented hands. But also earlier when I thought about coming over here and fingered myself open.” He seemed unperturbed by what he was saying.

Louis swallowed heavily. Why was Nick telling him this?

Nick let himself sink back on his knees over Louis’ lap, holding his jockstrap in one hand. “You know what turns me on more than anything?”

It was a theoretical question, Louis could tell. So he just waited for Nick to continue.

“When a person I’m having sex with breathes in my odour. Well, has to breathe in, really, as I’m usually not asking. And I just love when it gets a bit messy for them.”

“How would it get messy for them?” Louis wasn’t quite following.

Instead of answering, Nick proceeded to quickly put his jockstrap on Louis’ face, the narrow bit of the pouch pointing towards Louis’ forehead. Nick secured the jockstrap by putting the straps behind Louis’ head. Nick finished his little procedure by rubbing the jockstrap a little over Louis’ face, to make sure that his precum really got onto Louis’ face.

“You like that?” Nick wanted to know, stroking his now exposed dick.

Louis didn’t answer, though. He just stared at Nick, face flushed red.

“You’re embarrassed!” Nick concluded after a moment. “Is it because you could’ve stopped me, could’ve got up if you’d wanted to - but you didn’t? You’re still hard as it is.”

Louis’ face got even redder if that was possible, his flush extending to his neck and chest as well now. He didn’t like hearing it spelled out like that.

“Don’t worry, darling, there’s nothing wrong with liking this.” Nick petted Louis’ thighs gently in order to calm him a little. He then got into position again, this time sinking down onto Louis’ dick a little easier and quicker.

Nick didn’t hold back this time, riding that dick almost expertly, rolling his hips faster and faster.

Louis was breathing heavily through his nose, being turned on immensely by Nick’s movements - and the jockstrap was doing the rest.

It didn’t take much longer until Louis pleaded with Nick - again, “I need to come, Nick. Please!” His words were a little muffled because of the fabric in front of his face.

“OK, Ok,” Nick repeated himself. “You’ve been so good, pet.” He caressed Louis’ chest and stomach lightly. “Come whenever!”

That said Nick tried to pick up the pace even more, almost aggressively riding Louis’ dick now. Simultaneously, he took his own dick in his right hand and started jerking it.

Only a moment later, Louis reached his orgasm, coming with a shout. He exploded, shooting load after load into the condom, panting heavily.

Watching Louis come and hearing him like that is what did it for Nick. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, stopped moving on Louis but kept stroking his dick, stroking himself through his orgasm, milking himself dry.

Completely spent, he finally opened his eyes and looked down on Louis, who was staring back at him, friendlier now than just a couple of minutes earlier. Some of Nick’s load had landed on Louis’ chest, some on the jockstrap that was still covering Louis’ face and some had even gone on the bed.

Nick smiled slightly and moved up a little to take Louis’ softening dick out of his arse. Then he sat down again on Louis’ lap. “Let me help you with this,” Nick said and leaned forward a little in order to free Louis off the jockstrap. As much as Nick loved it in the heat of the moment, it couldn’t be pleasant now.

“Hold on a moment, I’ll just pop into your bathroom,” Nick explained.

Meanwhile Louis took the condom off his dick, knotted it and let it fall to the ground beside himself.

It wasn’t even a minute until Nick returned with a load of wet toilet paper that he used to clean Louis’ face and chest. “OK, that’ll do for now but you probably need a shower as well.”

“Thanks,” Louis said in a quiet voice, still lying in the same position as before. While he enjoyed what had happened, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around everything that had happened. He’d never had sex quite like that.

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Louis’ side lightly. “Are you okay?” He looked a little concerned.

Louis nodded but when Nick looked disbelievingly at him, he elaborated. "Just... it was a little intense? Especially towards the end."

"Oh, for sure," Nick replied, stroking Louis' side over the duvet Louis'd pulled over himself. "It was incredible with you, I loved it a lot."

Louis smiled a little to himself. "Thanks. I enjoyed it as well." After a moment he added, "When I stumbled upon your picture yesterday, I was hoping for something like this but I would've never initiated anything."

"So, you really liked that photo, hmm?"

"Yeah, you're really sexy in it. It's not just you, though. It's also what you're wearing and the room and the lighting. I don't know if I'm making sense." Louis hid his face in his pillow and groaned.

"Heyyy," Nick stroked up to Louis head and petted his hair. "Stop that, you're making perfect sense. And thanks for the compliment, by the way. It's always nice to hear."

Having heard those words, Louis turned towards Nick again. "Can I just ask, though, why do you wear a jockstrap? And I don't mean just then - because that's quite obvious - but in the picture or in general. Do you always wear it?"

"Oh, well, I might have to disappoint you there. It's merely a sex thing. I usually don't wear it."

"I'm actually more relieved than disappointed. My friend and I were talking about it and we just couldn't imagine why anyone would wear it, so this makes sense at least."

Nick burst out laughing at that. "I'm glad I could clear that up then."

After just sitting and respectively lying in silence for a moment and letting their thoughts run free, Nick stood up and walked across the room to the tea making facilities. He grabbed the kettle, went to the bathroom with it, filled it, and upon his return he put the kettle on. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he collected his clothes from various places in the room and got dressed. Once the water was boiled, Nick proceeded to make a cup of tea for Louis, who just watched lazily from his comfy spot on the bed.

"Here you go," Nick handed Louis the cup.

"Thanks."

"I have to go now. Work, you know? But I wanted to do something nice for you before I'm going and I remembered how much you enjoyed your tea this morning."

"Yeah, I'm always up for a cuppa."

"That's good then. I'm off now." Nick said. He was already stood at the door. Before he left, he added, "You're here tomorrow as well, right? So, if you want.... I'd be free in the afternoon. Just ring the bell." He winked at Louis and left the room.

Louis blushed, starring at the spot Nick was at only moments before.

"That man...," he whispered, shaking his head fondly, and grabbed his mobile. He really needed to contact Niall.

 

 


End file.
